


Morning Person

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry is not a morning person; Severus wants to change that.





	Morning Person

"You would do well to get more rest," Severus said not even bothering to give Harry a hello or good morning, or even lowering his paper. Harry yawned widely and slumped in his chair.

"You would do well to let me," Harry snarked back, which, as usual, Severus did not dignify with a response. They sat in silence Harry eating porridge while Severus thumbed through the paper. 

Finally Severus folded up the _Prophet_ and looked at Harry. "You are companionable this morning and every morning recently."

"Severus, if you’re going to comment about my moods I would rather have breakfast with no talking at all," Harry grumped.

"Harry, if you are going to act this way in the morning you will no longer wake up to the delights of my mouth on your prick," Severus said a bit lightly but it caught Harry’s attention. He looked at Severus who was straightening the tray with the cream, sugar, and treacle on it as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. 

"Neither will you be treated to me causing you scream multiple expletives before you fall asleep from exhaustion," he continued as he stirred his tea and then licked the spoon, his tongue lingering just a bit longer than was proper.

"If that’s what you want," Harry said trying not to rise to Severus’s goading. 

"Harry, do not act so stubborn and foolish. No more being tied to the bed as I lick and taste every inch of your skin, delving into your hole with my tongue?" Severus took a bite of scone, the clotted cream leaving a smudge on his lip, which he then wiped with his finger and licked off, sucking the slender digit. "Then I'd stretch you, oh, so slowly and gently as I prepared to enter you. You would not feel me glide into you in that purposeful way that makes you moan and arch your hips into me. Or the fast, rough way that has you begging, ‘harder’ or ‘more’."

"Are you honestly going to pretend I’m the only one missing out on something here?" Harry narrowed his eyes but Severus did not look at him.

"I admit I do like it when you take my prick in your mouth; when you deep throat me, and swallow my come." He paused again to take a sip of tea, his Adam's apple moving visibly and Harry imagined his throat milking Severus's cock dry. "Or perhaps when you put on _those_ knickers and I can see your straining, weeping prick underneath them. I know you love the feel of the rough lace on your skin, constraining you. I enjoy seeing the delight in your eyes; I admit it is among my favorites. Or when you are behind me, in me, and stroking me, I do enjoy that as well," Severus said easily as if this was an every day conversation. Although the way his hands fingered his buttons, as if aching to undo them, made Harry squirm in his chair.

Regaining his composure, Harry said arrogantly, "See? You can’t resist me." 

"Yes, but, Harry, I am not above putting a potion in your morning juice or in the treacle you like so. I can control you if I wish and be assured I still have what I want, make sure you are getting more rest and thus I win. You will get nothing that you desire." Severus stood and began clearing away the dishes, his hand brushing Harry's shoulder as he walked passed to the sink.

"I’ll Imperius you," Harry ground out.

"Don’t be foolish. I can see the thought in your mind before you even raise your wand to do it." Severus brushed away Harry's threat easily He slowly pulled the napkin from Harry's lap, revealing the tented fabric.

"Speaking of wands being raised can we stop with this and start doing some of the stuff you’re going on about?" Harry asked pushing his empty bowl away.

"Will your mood be improved when you rise tomorrow morning?" Severus replied raising one brow at Harry, his hand resting on his belt buckle, waiting.

"Will your mouth be there when it happens?" Harry smirked.

"Always the adolescent jokes."

"Always the criticism."

"Go put those knickers on if you want a better response from me," Severus said turning towards Harry, his trousers clearly tightening across his rising erection. 

"Of course," Harry said all but running to the bedroom and his chest of drawers.


End file.
